The Girl-Friend Code
by bowarrow40
Summary: Sequel to 'The Best-Friend Code' Summary: getting out of the friend zone is hard, but once you've done it, you have to make sure to be the perfect girlfriend... Rated M for smutiness
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: okay so you guys, this is the sequel to "the best-friend code" that so many of you have requested. (Not that I mind) alright so, I based this chapter off tonight, I went skating with a few of my friends and yeah... This chapter is wear I got my idea... Also if you notice the format is close to the other but not exactly the same, so bare with me? Enjoy :)**

_**-bowarrow40**_

The Girl-Friend Code

~Introduction~

"No, Anna." Elsa states, crossing her arms in an irritated manor.

"Please Elsa?" I beg. "Just go skating with me this one time?" I say dragging out the word one.

"Anna you know very well I don't roller-skate." Elsa replies dryly. Ever since we got together, oh I don't know 3 weeks ago, I've been trying to get Elsa to go out on a fun date with me. Not just dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"It's just like ice skating though!" I defend.

"No, it's not. Ice skating you have blades what you control, roller skating you have wheels that move on their own." She throws back. Well, she's left me no choice. I give her my award winning pout face and bat my eyelashes. "I hate you sometimes." She says giving in and grabbing the keys off the counter, stalking to the door.

Smiling broadly I reply, "no you don't, you love me."

"Hmm, maybe a little to much." This comment makes my smile even bigger. I follow Elsa out the door and we she turns around to lock the apartment back I slid my arms around her luscious hips, hugging her from behind.

"I forgot to go to the gym today." I bring up.

"So?" Elsa says turning to face me with my arms still around her.

"So, I need to get my work out in." I state with an obvious tone in my voice.

"Anna, I don't know what your getting at but I have a feeling it's not very good." Elsa worries. I giggle at her forwardness.

"I said, I missed my work out."

"Okay? What do you want me to do about it?" She says, I giggle again.

"Kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute. Wanna work out?" I tread with a wink, Elsa's perfectly crafted eyebrow shoots up.

"Does it now?" She asks and I nod. "Well, I suppose I could use a work out to then." Grinning at the answer I slid one hand up to the nape of her neck and pull her head down to reach mine.

Lips touching I get the 'fireflies in my stomach' feeling. Pressing my lips harder into the cool ones I instantly get a reaction. Pulling my other hand to match it's partner, Elsa's hands fly to my waist and pull my closer into her. With Elsa's back to the door I have her to my full avail. Gently grinding my hips into hers she bites at my lower lip and I have to suppress a moan.

"Ska-skating." I manage.

"Hmmm." Elsa hums as she starts nipping at my neck, hand intertwining into my hair to pull my head back, for clearer access to my esophagus. I can feel wet kisses being pressed to my neck and all I can do is be at her mercy.

"Elsa," humming again, I take my hands from her nape and put them on each side of her face, dragging it up so she can look me in the eyes. "I finally get you to agree to do this, your not getting out of it that easily."

"You where the one who suggested we worked out." Elsa pouts.

"Yes, but right now I really want to get to the Skate Station." Elsa looks disappointed. "Later, I promise." I add.

"Okay." She gives me a smile and pulls away, taking my hand in her own we walk to the elevator and to my (our?) Fiat.

**Authors note: for Hei-Feng who wanted a very steamy make out session in between our favorite ship. More to come, promise ;) R&R!**

**_-bowarrow40_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I loved the feed back I got on this you guys, thanks a lot. Also, same setting as the prologue, ya know skating and stuff. Short chap also.**

**_-bowarrow40_**

Chapter 1: Body Pillow.

"Wrists." The red head demands in a thick Scottish accent. Resting my arm on the window seal the girl wraps a orange bracelet around it. I motion for Elsa to do them same and she does. "Okay, all good to go. Here's your ticket for skates." The Scottish woman says handing over two blue tickets, I smile at her in thanks.

Elsa and I push open the blacked out door to enter a neon and black light room. My white Aeropostale tee glowing, I bounce over to the skate rentals. The girl working there has short brown hair and is about as tall as me. She looks familiar...

"Anna!" The girl exclaims.

"Punzel!" I return. "I had no idea you worked here!" I say as we share a quick hug over the counter.

"Oh I just started," she pauses. "Who's that?" Punzel points over my should, I turn to see Elsa standing there awkwardly.

"Oh Elsie! Come here and meet my cousin, Rapunzel!" Elsa slowly shuffles her feet over to me, glancing at Rapunzel.

"Hi." Elsa squeaks.

"Sorry Punzie. She's usually not like this, it's just that this is her first time skating so she's a little scared." I inform.

"Am not!" Elsa screeches.

"Sure." I reply, widening my eyes to imply mock.

"Ha okay well I have to get back to work." She says. "Sizes?"

Elsa and I tell her our sizes and soon enough we are putting the black skates on. After tying mine up a stand and start shuffling my feet back and forth, getting used to the feel of skates again.

"C'mon Els! Hurry up!" I beg.

"Calm down, I can't get this stupid laces tied." Elsa complains, struggling with the string. Bending down I tie them with ease.

"Ready?" I grin and offer a hand. Elsa rolls her eyes and takes my hand anyway. Pulling herself up. "See it's not that ba-" I'm cut short when Elsa falls down.

"Not that bad huh? Anna this is impossible!" Elsa exclaims, throwing her hands up in distress.

"Alright drama queen stop complaining." I tease. "You won't make it very far if you don't try."

And to my surprise Elsa gets up on her feet, willing to try, but once she does she stumbles and falls face first into me. I fall and land hard on the carpet.

"Sorry Anna!"

"It's okay." I ease. Noticing our position, Elsa's body balances on top of mine with a knee between my legs and her face inches above mine. "Just call me your body pillow."

**Authors note: sorry guys but I said I'd be taking this one slower. **

**_-bowarrow40 _**


End file.
